The song
by CristianaPotterJacksonCullen
Summary: Alya and Nino create a song for Ladybug and Chat Noir and knowing that their best friends sing, ask Marinette to sing the Ladybug part and Adrien the Chat Noir part. Will they accept? Post revelation


Author Notes

Hello! First of all, I want to say that I have never written fanfics in English before and since it is not my national language (I am Portuguese just out of curiosity).

I decided to start writing stories to try to improve my writing.

Well, I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1- Single

Marinette was asleep, when she heard two cell phones ringing, sighed knowing that her kitten had slept with her again. She opened her eyes, seeing that Adrien was still with her eyes closed, she hated to wake her beloved, but had to be and sighing, shouted:

-ADRIEN WAKE UP!

\- Let me sleep another 5 minutes, Mari. - He asked grabbing my waist

\- I can't sleep with two cell phones ringing. - she told

Adrien opened her eyes and saw that her princess was pouting, smiled and gave a peck. He got up, picked up his cell phone, and saw 5 missed calls from Nino and Alya.

Marinette looked at Adrien, mark Alya's number and she answered on the first ring.

* **Connection On ***

**\- Mari, why didn't you answer before? - He asked Alya.**

**\- BECAUSE I WAS SLEEPING! - He answered / shouted at Mari**

**\- Sorry, but I happen to hear that you sing and I need your help. - asked / told Alya**

**\- HOW DID YOU KNOW THIS? - He asked Mari.**

**\- Nino and Nathanaël told me. - answered Alya**

**\- I'll kill Nino. - commented to Mari**

**\- Can you meet us at the park to show you the music?- He asked Alya**

**\- In 20 minutes I'm there.- answered Mari**

***** Connection off ****

Mari saw that Adrien was still on her cell phone, sighed, and headed for the bathroom. He took a long shower and when he entered the room, he saw a note stuck on the screen, took it and read

_Princess , I had to go. I think we'll see each other in the park in 20 minutes. See you, my lady ._

Mari went to her wardrobe and put on a black blouse, a denim jacket, and tight red pants. She put on some red boots and let her hair down, grabbed her purse and put Tikki and her cell phone.

He ran out of the room, said goodbye to his parents, and ran to the park. As soon as he entered the park he sighed, looked around seeing his best friend, Alya and Nino, ran to them and when he arrived, glared at Nino and shouted:

-RUN!

\- What did I do? - Asked Nino.

\- You know why I stopped singing and yet you expect me to sing! - She answered Mari with tears in her eyes, sitting down.

Nino sighed, sat down next to Mari and hugged her, where she began to cry. After 5 minutes, Adrien appears and seeing his Mari crying, is confused, approached Alya and asked:

\- What happened?

\- I don't know. - answered Alya.

\- Let's get this over with. - he said to Mari getting up.

\- Do you know of any recording studio? - Alya asked.

\- I know someone who is a producer. - answered Mari

Mari got up from the bench, starting to walk out of the park, heading toward the rich part of town. The other three were confused, until she stopped in front of a white house, she sighs and rang the doorbell, the door being opened by a man in fact businessman (n / a: I don't remember the name ^^) , had black hair and green eyes, when he saw Marinette, ran to her and while hugging her said:

\- Small for how long.

-Because it's Uncle Henry. - told Mari- These are my friends, Nino, Alya and Adrien. - introduced them - He is my father's friend, Henry. - added

\- Nice to meet you. Did you say something?- Henry asked, looking at his fake niece.

\- Alya has a blog about Ladybug and she created a song and asked Adrien and me to sing but we need a recording first, could you lend us your little house auditorium? - explained / asked Mari

\- No need to ask. - Henry replied - Miss Alya can you show me the lyrics? - asked looking at Alya

\- Sure - replied Alya, giving the paper with the letter

Mari joined her head with Henry, seeing her name, widened her eyes as she read the letter, looked at Alya and asked:

\- Why do you have my name and Adrien's?

\- You're going to sing, so ... - answered Alya

\- That's fine with me. - told Mari with a shrug.

\- For me too. - Adrien agreed

Henry let the young people in, heading toward the basement that was where he had made his small recording studio. Henry asked for the melody, and Nino held out a small cd with the melody, and then they spent hours talking about what part Mari and Adrien would sing together until it was perfect.

Mari and Adrien were ready in front of the microphone when the melody began.

**Marinette**

_Adrien_

_**Both**_

**In the day time I'm Marinette  
Just a normal girl with a normal life  
But there's something about me that no one knows yet  
'Cause I have a secret**

**I live a life that's full of fun  
It keeps me sharp and on to run  
When evil comes, I find a way  
To use my force and save the day**

**Oh oh oh, life's got me spinning round  
Oh oh oh, my feet are off the ground  
Oh oh oh, and when the sun goes down  
You better hang around**

**It's Ladybug! Jumping above!  
The power is on when things go wrong!  
It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!  
The magic is on, always so strong!**

They look at me and think I'm cool  
I'm Cat Noir, at night I rule  
My ring is charged with energy  
My claws are out, just watch and see

**(Oh oh oh)** oh no, you'll never know  
**(Oh oh oh)** my force will only grow  
**(Oh oh oh)** and when the moon is out  
You better hang around!

**It's Ladybug! Jumping above!  
The power is on when things go wrong!  
**_**It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!  
The magic is on, always so strong!**_

_**It's Ladybug! Jumping above!  
The power is on when things go wrong!  
It's Ladybug, the lucky charm  
The magic is on, always so strong!**_

_**It's Ladybug, jumping above!  
Ohh!  
It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!  
**__**The magic is on, always so strong!**_

_**It's Ladybug!**_

As soon as they both finished singing , looked at each other and smiled, and Alya was in shock, her best friend had a golden voice!

Henry smiled, his fake niece had grown up , stopped recording, the song and melody were both on the cd, held out the cd and when they were going up to the living room asked:

\- Don't you want to have lunch here?

\- I can not uncle Henry.- answered Mari

\- Me neither Mr Henry. - answered the 3

\- Then stay for the next one. - said Henry.

They said goodbye to Henry, and they headed for the park, where they said their goodbyes. Mari walked into her parent's bakery, put on an apron, and started helping her parents for the rest of the morning.

She had lunch, walked into her room where she made a black dress just for her, was so focused she didn't see when her black kitten came into her room.

Adrien looked at Mari, smiled, slowly approached and grabbed her beloved's waist, she gave a little cry and when she saw that it was her kitten said:

\- Adrien, I thought you had a photo shoot.

\- It was cleared. - Adrien said, setting her on his lap.

Plagg and Tikki walked over to the cookie box, and looking at their partners watching them play, Tikki looked at Plagg and said:

-After centuries you have found a good place to be Chat Noir.

\- The same goes for you Tikki.- said the Plagg - Other Ladybugs were all fresh and some even treated you badly, she loves you and is a sweet pessoa.- added

"I never thought I'd hear you say Mari was a sweet person, " I said to Tikki with a laugh.

"Shut up!" Said Plagg, getting a pink on his face.

They saw that their companions really loved each other and smiled at it.


End file.
